Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of companies have been replacing information on paper media with document data in order to improve work efficiency and to save resources by adopting paperless processes. For example, many business forms used in companies have undergone such replacement. Especially business forms output by a backbone system are output in an enormous number of pages and incur a huge amount of operation costs, so that business forms are being actively digitized. In addition, a method for generating a business form document data (a business form image) such as in PDF format by overlaying field data onto form information (flow the field data into the form to thereby apply the form), which is a template of the business form, is proposed as a generating method for a business form document.
In addition, cloud computing systems have started to become widespread as a form for managing or performing various kinds of processing on work data on a server computer side. A user accesses a web page of a cloud server computer from a browser of a client computer via the internet and browses the business form document data (a business form page) digitized on the web page. Furthermore, in accordance with a work flow, editing or printing the browsing business form document data can be considered.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-190432 discloses a system in which a browser of a client displays a business form image (PDF) on a confirmation screen of a business form output and, when a correction screen button is pressed, the correction screen is displayed by downloading a correction program to enable correction of data.
However, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-190432 transmits correction data to the server when the correction is performed to the business form page (PDF) that the user has browsed on the confirmation screen of the business form output. And the server needs to generate output data by overlaying corrected business form data on form data and to form an image of the output data. In other words, every time the correction is performed, the correction data is transmitted to the server and the server performs an overlay output process again using the correction data. Therefore, time for processing is required. In contrast, when the user edits the data of the business form page, it may affect layout of the business form page. For example, when the user performs correction of a character string and the capacity of the character string after the correction increases to more than the capacity of the character string before the correction, increasing a height of an area on which the character string is to be displayed and displaying the character string inside the area by executing a line feed may be considered. In this case, the overlay output process must be performed again by using the correction data.